Talk:Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals
Untitled Q: Should this be in with the other episodes of 02? Haven't we decided that this is basically out of cannon, so why would we fit in in with the rest of the 02 canon episodes? ---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 22:24, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::It is part of the Adventure 02 anime, even if it is uncanon (which honestly pisses me off, as most of the movies could be fit in with miniscule changes—its just laziness to make them uncanon). 03:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::I guess what I was getting at was do we want it in the order of the episodes (ie between 21 and 22, you know, the arrows on the infobox that let you move from ep to ep in chronological order)?---- Rad140 When I am activated, when I am brought into a situation there is a reason. And that reason is to complete the objectives of my mission at all costs. 21:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::IF possible, I would base it on the release date (Japanese version), since there's a wide range in the English version it could fit into (with just two fixes! A line when in Ken's base saying "It's the DE of Miracles again!" or even replace it with the DE of Kindness! Gah!). 23:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think the movie was meant more as a random adventure, with no link to the episodes besides characters and themes. Really, a lot of the Digimon movies could be classified this way. With that in mind, I think it would be best if movies remained separate from episodes (at least in terms of the arrows in the infobox). THB → Talk ← 02:52, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I have a tendency to movies with don't fit nicely into the timeline at the very end. Lanate (talk) 03:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) We can't do that to this movie because it gives reasons during the film. It says that Ken hasn't yet become a DigiDestined so it can't be at the end. It's just like Digimon Tamers:Movie 5 Battle of Adventurers. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 18:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, to answer the original question, I was the one who placed this movie article amongst the 02 episode articles. Though I recently changed my mind about it and separated it out. Sorry for the confusion. THB → Talk ← 18:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Terriermon speaking Japanese This has been bugging me for a while. In the original movie, is there any particular reason why Willis speaks to Terriermon in Japanese rather than English? I can't see any good reason why Terriermon would not be able to speak English after living with Willis in America for so long. Also, how did Terriermon's first language become Japanese in the first place? Does that mean all Digimon speak Japanese as their first language? THB → Talk ← 12:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Because finding Wallace's seiyuu was a stroke of luck, don't stretch it farther? I remember going holy sh*t when I was listening to The Door to Summer and hearing comprehensible English at the end. Besides, it's a movie, so I don't think they wanted to subtitle entire English conversations that wouldn't add much. Lanate (talk) 15:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Article name I was on the Toei Animation website, and I saw this movie being referred to simply as "Digimon Adventure 02" (here), just like the first Digimon movie. Since this article has such a long name anyway, would anyone mind me just changing it to the name Digimon Adventure 02 (Movie)? THB → Talk ← 15:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'd ask others, but I'm reluctant to agree. Everywhere else I've seen lists it by it's (very long) title, including movie posters. It's also what the fandom calls it and knows it by. Maybe it was shortened on the website because the title is too long?---- Rad140 (Message) 16:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's my guess—may be a good reason for us to change the name too. All I'm suggesting is changing the article name—nothing in the article itself. THB → Talk ← 16:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) A bit out of my depth... Someone added the following under Continuity errors: :"In the English version, at the end, Willis phones his mother to inform her that he is "back on the island Manhattan". However, the scene is set in the countryside with mountains in the background." In actual fact, Willis never says Manhattan, so my first assumption is he could easily be referring to one of the other islands, maybe Long Island, which seems more rural in places. Then I thought that "the island" might be a casual New York term for Manhattan. Does anyone know if this is the case? Sorry to have to ask, but I wouldn't know myself since I'm not from around there, or from the US. THB → Talk ← 18:56, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : It's more to do with common sense—since Willis is in Manhattan at the beginning, I think it can be assumed that's what he means by 'back on the island'. Ggctuk 19:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Magnamon I can't recall the episode where Magnamon first appears, whether they mention him having been Magnamon before. Does the movie take place before or after this episode? Are we assuming the chronological placement of the movie is along with the movies release in Japan, between episode 14 and 15? 23:05, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :It's not specified, so we're not assuming anything, really. 01:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Canon or non-canon? Pimsan (talk) 09:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC)Pimsan So is this movie canon or not? I've heard a lot about this and can't figure out if it's true or not. :There has been no indication by the franchise owners that it's not canon, and it's been shown in certain memorial book timelines. 17:14, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Pimsan If that's true can you show it to me? Because i still think it non-canon, like i said before, they are a lot of hole in the movie. :I believe it's the series memorial book that shows it. It's been covered on withthewill in the past, search there. 17:10, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Scenes removed from dub Some scenes besides those listed in the trivia section were removed from the dubbing due to time constraints.--Hornean (talk) 05:20, April 6, 2018 (UTC)